DS3 Rage
DS3 is jam packed of scrubby scrubs waiting to get rekt. As they are not aware they are scrubs, these scrubs get angry when a player reks them. Here's the highlights (Courtesy of the great Clockwork). Scrubby Scotsmen Welcome to Duel Store 3 Reloaded. Player Clockwork joined team BLU F2Pdragonfury1997 : can you just randomly unlock stuff in this game? Clockwork : lol all these noobs running straight into my stickies Clockwork : yeah F2Pdragonfury1997 : epic TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : "Unlock" xDxD TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Sounds straight from a modern warfare game. TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : xP Clockwork : yep *DEAD* TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Iwot *DEAD* TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : :D F2Pdragonfury1997 : you suck more than my hoover TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Heavy is fuck easy. F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : ur mum is just like a hoover,she sucks, she blows, and gets laid in the closet <-(PS I had dominated this guy) ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : you suck more than my girl friend XD TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : And get a dyson bitch pls Clockwork : E's not pinin'! 'E's passed on! Clockwork : This parrot is no more! He has ceased to be!'E's expired and gone to meet 'is maker! Clockwork : 'E's a stiff! Bereft of life, 'e rests in peace! If you hadn't nailed 'im to the perch 'e'd be pushing up the daisies! Clockwork : 'Is metabolic processes are now 'istory! 'E's off the twig! *DEAD* TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Hoovers are shit get a decent vaccum Clockwork : 'E's kicked the bucket, 'e's shuffled off 'is mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the bleedin' choir invisibile!! Clockwork : THIS IS AN EX-PARROT!! F2Pdragonfury1997 : TTB you admitted that you cheat, you fat hairy sack of ass Clockwork : F2P Rule #94: If you die, the person who killed you is hacking. There is no other reason for this, as you are just too good. TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : I don't hack idiot Clockwork : fits the rule TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : You have got to be from COD. F2Pdragonfury1997 : p.s. I said "cheat" get it right mate F2Pdragonfury1997 : and I come from COD? you use aimbot, fuckin srs? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : MERICA TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Bitch pls tomato tamto I dont aimbot -.- Idiots these days. Clockwork : FUCK YEAH F2Pdragonfury1997 : Clockwork your alright Player Clockwork was automatically assigned to team BLU (Away from Dragon. Raging starts from here). *DEAD* Clockwork : I'm better than that TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : DragonFury you just made me 15$! I uploaded this chat to failblog. F2Pdragonfury1997 : because you are an attention whore? good job! TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Straight out of youtube F2Pdragonfury1997 : fuckin charge mate! ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : boobs ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : we can see your team chat 14thompsonc : we know (TEAM) TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Durr (TEAM) ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : DERP F2Pdragonfury1997 : TravellingBear you can feel free to upload to failblog all you like, everyone will know that you admitted to having aimbot and Clockwork : no (TEAM) F2PKilroy1345 : KILL THE FUCKING SPY F2Pdragonfury1997 : think that all you are is an epic life fail Clockwork : just no TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : I never admitted anything idiot ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : :D ha ha F2Pdragonfury1997 : and they are right Clockwork : who? You and your teddy bear? *DEAD* ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : lol *DEAD* ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : lol F2Pdragonfury1997 : at the start of the game you said "I have aimbot :D" Clockwork : joking Clockwork : heard of sarcasm TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : I said that because I got an amazing kill feed TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : xP F2Pdragonfury1997 : probably not joking he is a little fat faggot who is adopted by fat american cunts TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : I wasnt srs *DEAD* Clockwork : He's irish. TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Said the fat american adopted cunt F2Pdragonfury1997 : No *DEAD* Clockwork : not american dumbarse *DEAD* ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : ooh *DEAD* ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : ooh TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : =] *DEAD* ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : 62 hp *DEAD* ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : 62 hp F2Pdragonfury1997 : Point is...... what exactly? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : clock work if ur mum has a wedgy it was me <-(Still dominated, no one cares) TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Me got a new unusual =] F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i gave her it real hard Clockwork : you fail Awesomesauce F2Pdragonfury1997 : why do you play if all you ever do is noob it up F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : like really TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Said the noob F2PDiaman29 has earned the achievement Marxman F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : it hurts talking about what i did to ur mum F2Pdragonfury1997 : if the game had a set skill level none of you would be playing...... Clockwork : Your Mum has more folds than Jabba the Hut TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : LOL ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : me doing good btw im a spy F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i did things that are not even legal to ur mum TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : A wild Clockwork : let's see F2Pdragonfury1997 : no you are a prick Clockwork : dragonfury1997: 43 points Clockwork : no domins F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : then ur dad joined in then things got weird F2Pdragonfury1997 : your point being? Clockwork : Clockwork: 47 points Clockwork : 1 domin *DEAD* ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : :( close *DEAD* ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : :( close F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : like really weird Clockwork : shut up about bad players. F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : u should ask them about it F2Pdragonfury1997 : but you noobed all of your kills my kills were MLG legit...... Clockwork : and no one cares about Awesome_Sauce Welcome to Duel Store 3 Reloaded TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Awesome I dont think anyone is even listening to you F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : doubt they would speak to you though u are the bane of their life Clockwork : /activates Admin Powers Clockwork : */me activated. *** Clockwork FACK F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : woo u activated F2Pdragonfury1997 : suck my hairy balls you fat piece of nobcheese Clockwork : How about you twist your dick around and fuck your own asshole you self-conceited hemorrhaged fuckwit. Clockwork : Fuck yourself with a rake you incredibly witty sperg. ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : lag death Clockwork : I got more swag in my pinkie then your whole family does. F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : thats what i did to ur mum *** TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT Summone The Almighty Gummi To Fuck The F2p F2Pdragonfury1997 : swag = brony? Clockwork : nop Clockwork : recylced binds. TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : What the fuck does swag have to do with brony F2Pdragonfury1997 : recyled? did you go to school? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : have u asked ur mum already about this cause she got it real good from me TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : .-. Clockwork : yes F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : best whore i eveer fucked F2Pdragonfury1997 : really? Player The Gummy Bear Bear has joined the game The Gummy Bear Bear STEAM_0:0:18050725 connected from United Kingdom F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : watch out guys we got a badass (DAT TIMING) Clockwork : Dun dun duuun TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : gummis here to rape all F2Pdragonfury1997 : I could probably spell better than you if I was 2 mate, get a fucking grip of your non-existent ballsack F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : someone fetch some tea for this posh titwank Clockwork : You are mentally challenged like my Nan but you have no excuse - Oh wait you're Russian, forgot. TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : LOL F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : im scottish and im not disabled i checked thank u for ur consern TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Time to get of the computer now you F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i just like to piss off noobs like u Player The Gummy Bear Bear joined team Spectator Player The Gummy Bear Bear joined team BLU F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : and it seems to be working X) Clockwork : whatever. The Gummy Bear Bear : F2p team lulul F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : whatever. F2Pdragonfury1997 : Good to know that all the English are good for are licking balls and making tea so get back in the kitchen, sandwhich now! (FACK U) TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : hai gummi TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : We have a mad f2p situation F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : ham please Clockwork : while you shag haggis F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : ham and butter The Gummy Bear Bear : Whos this DragonFury cock? ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : hi The Gummy Bear Bear : Freaking kids F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i dont even like haggis F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : im 15 actually Clockwork : a racist. The Gummy Bear Bear : A kid. F2Pdragonfury1997 : the cock that went into your mum TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : Its dragon furys time of the month again. F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : 16 this year *DEAD* The Gummy Bear Bear : Shit son F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : dragonfury is it ur period already ? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : time flies The Gummy Bear Bear : Come back when you're older then 18 F2Pdragonfury1997 : ofc F2Pdragonfury1997 : older then? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : aww come on guys lets go F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : we are not 18 yet Clockwork : typical 18 year old name right there F2Pdragonfury1997 : why does no-one pronunciate or spell correctly *DEAD* ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : lol he called him a cock Clockwork : ^ Clockwork : lolol The Gummy Bear Bear : Why don't you use punctuation? TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : How can you pronouciete when typing idiot The Gummy Bear Bear : Was just thinking that Clockwork : Indeed. F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : hey who wants a jellybean i got some Player JigsawBear joined team BLU F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : clock work ? The Gummy Bear Bear : Is this kid american or something? Clockwork : from yo mamma F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : jellybean ? F2Pdragonfury1997 : wow holy shit you know a word with more than 1 letter? Clockwork : scottish and drunk JigsawBear : hi F2Pdragonfury1997 : and no I am NOT american F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i dont drink im 15 ? The Gummy Bear Bear : Where are you from then? F2Pdragonfury1997 : And im most certainly not drunk ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : lol the guys im domonating suck more that my girl friend XD F2Pdragonfury1997 : Your moms vagina The Gummy Bear Bear : Fucking hilarious F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i am a 15c year old who is scottish, hates haggis and plays TF2 TheTravellingBearTeamBearTTT : So your his brother F2Pdragonfury1997 : ThePyroTechnic go back to COD you sad brony wannabe fanboy F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : not much though i dont play it often Clockwork : and drunk The Gummy Bear Bear : So you're ginger then? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : nice to meet you F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : nah i dont drink F2PThe Über Killer has found: The Tribalman's Shiv F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : maybe soon though The Gummy Bear Bear : Well when you kiddies get a bit older maybe we'll let you talk F2Pdragonfury1997 : and wait you are ripping me for my name and you have a friend called The Gummy Bear?! REALLY? Clockwork : so dragonfury The Gummy Bear Bear : odear F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : did someone say gummy bears ? Clockwork : on a scale of 1-10 Clockwork : How old is your girlfriend? (TEAM) F2Pdragonfury1997 : incorrect gummy bear *DEAD* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : mines is purple *DEAD* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : wait wrong answer F2Pdragonfury1997 : Unlike you I dont rape and assault young children..... F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : :O u guys are pedo's The Gummy Bear Bear : Thats because you're one yourself F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : im a pedo / The Gummy Bear Bear : Technically its just unconcented sex, not rape F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i didnt even know myself D: Clockwork : It's a bit of a tiddler ain't it? Yes, but size isn't important my friend. It's not what you've got, it's where you stick it! F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : yeah nice advise F2Pdragonfury1997 : and again the Gummy Bear sucks a hairy ball at spelling..... no surprises The Gummy Bear Bear : Its amazing when someone has Dyslexia and they can't spell *DEAD* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i think i might just watch the fight now :3 F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i like chatting ThePyroTechnicBearTeamBear : OMG FUUU I JUST GOT A HEALTH PACK AND IT HEALED ME UP TO 124 HEALTH AND MY HEALTH GOES UP TO 125 FUUUUUUUUUUUUU F2Pdragonfury1997 : why so you are literally a retard? F2Pdragonfury1997 : awesome *DEAD* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : what The Gummy Bear Bear : It's also fucking hilarious when I own this server and you hale abuse? Clockwork : !robot F2Pdragonfury1997 : if you own the server ban me **Bye__Jota** : what do i have to do to become a robot? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : this is ur server gummy bear? The Gummy Bear Bear : Baha *DEAD* The Gummy Bear Bear : with pleasure F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i like it not bad Clockwork : lol *DEAD* Clockwork : sudeen change of tune F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : but the name is a bit girly and...pedoish F2Pdragonfury1997 : somehow I am still in the game MESSAGE: BELEIVE ME NOW, DRAGON? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : woah GOD HAS SPOKEN TO ME F2Pdragonfury1997 : go on do it :) dare ya The Gummy Bear Bear : !ban dragon 0 SM ADMIN: Permanently banned player "F2Pdragonfury1997". Player F2Pdragonfury1997 left the game (Banned) F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : GOD OH MIGHTY GOD SPEAK AGAIN The Gummy Bear Bear : Problem solved *DEAD* Clockwork : Ban hammer strikes again! The Gummy Bear Bear : Fucking kids F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : u guys arent really mad at me right ? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : like im only having some fun The Gummy Bear Bear : Sauce87 be quiet, kthx. Clockwork : PS Scotland isn't that Bad, been there once The Gummy Bear Bear : 97* F2PKilroy1345 : y u gotta be a prick? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i mean no disrespect Clockwork : It's his server The Gummy Bear Bear : Wait whos being a prick? The Gummy Bear Bear : He asked for it Clockwork : he can damn do whatever he wants Clockwork : like turn a player into the HHHH The Gummy Bear Bear : F2Pdragonfury1997 : if you own the server ban m The Gummy Bear Bear : I pay for it, I do as i fucking want too, clockworks right F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : u have to pay The Gummy Bear Bear : Even so, I don't want some jackass talking to my friends and fellow players like that F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i wasnt being that serious F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : its kinda natural to be mad The Gummy Bear Bear : Then i suggest to keep your trap shut. F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : me F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : im not mad ? The Gummy Bear Bear : Yes you F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : what did i do this time The Gummy Bear Bear : Are you friends with that DragonFury kid? F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : im not a kid ! F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : jeez Clockwork : lol The Gummy Bear Bear : You're 15, its still a minor. *DEAD* Clockwork : Double accounts Welcome to Duel Store 3 Reloaded Clockwork : TF2 is now a 16. Clockwork : Deal with it F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : yeah but im not one of these squekky voice kids etc. The Gummy Bear Bear : You're still a fucking kid *SPEC* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : i dealt with ur mum pretty good last night Clockwork : just no The Gummy Bear Bear : Odear *SPEC* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : just yeah Clockwork : eff off *SPEC* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : no Clockwork : go shag some sheep or something *SPEC* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : she was pretty good The Gummy Bear Bear : I'll give you the dignity of leaving awesome before you get banned too *SPEC* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : and wet Welcome to Duel Store 3 Reloaded goldenhead12 : gummy's right im a kid and i accept it because if you think about it its a lot more fun to be a kid than adult *SPEC* F2PAwesome_Sauce97 : thank u Player F2PAwesome_Sauce97 left the game (Disconnect by user.) Clockwork : got his steam id? Clockwork : ban it The Gummy Bear Bear : XD Yeaup F2PKilroy1345 : Well this os a shit server goodbye Player F2PKilroy1345 left the game (Disconnect by user.) The Gummy Bear Bear : lmfao he was friends with him